1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office the present invention is believed to be found in the Class entitled "Dentistry" (Class 32) and in particular to the subclass entitled "Instruments" (subclass 40R).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disclosed paralleling tool for measuring the spacing and offset of teeth provides means for the dentist to measure and precisely establish the desired spacing and offset between teeth. A careful pre-ex search disclosed several patents showing dental appliance systems but these do not show the simple tool provided in the present invention. Among the patents found and presumed pertinent to this invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,849 as issued to SCHWARTZ et al as issued on Apr. 29, 1975; 3,986,264 as issued to FAIRSTEIN et al on Oct. 19, 1976; 3,906,634 as issued to ASPEL on Sept. 23, 1975; 4,047,303 as issued to ZIOFSKY et al as issued on Sept. 13, 1977, and 4,136,449 as issued to PENROD et al as issued on Jan. 30, 1979.
In these and other concepts the apparatus is complex and/or incomplete in the providing of a measuring and recording appliance by which the dentist may measure and record the position of the teeth. Measuring systems using pointer appliances are known but they require the dentist to compute the changes to the tooth alignment or proposed placement. A flexible guide for artificial teeth is shown in the ZIOFSKY patent but insofar as is known the simple tool or appliance as disclosed is not shown or known.
This invention provides a simple, easily-manipible tool that provides a means for recording and measuring tooth spacing, offset and/or positioning of the teeth. The dentist and/or his or her assistant, by using the instrument as to be more fully described, may easily and accurately measure and record the desired information. This instrument is preferably made of sheet stainless steel and is easily cleaned and sterilized.